PROVE IT! feat THE FROG
by sera.so.shiny
Summary: Ahahaha, humor-ish Zukaang! Set in one night when Zuko and Aang had a little funny conversation.


Title: PROVE IT!! featuring THE FROG

Author: .shiny

Pairing: ZUKAANG!!

Genre: romance, humor

Disclaimer: ATLA will never be mine.. If it is then all Maikko / Zutara hints will be replaced by a lot of ZUKAANG.

###

PROVE IT!! featuring THE FROG

"Where's him?" the scarred firebender queried to Katara.

"Who's him?" Katara asked, though she had likely known who's 'him'.

"That lil' avatar."

"Didn't you hear me? I said he's looking for something to eat for breakfast tomorrow morning! You've been asking for 5 times, really, from when the sun is still high till the moon greeted us. Aren't you listening or are you worried that much?" Katara frowned, feeling rather discomfort of Zuko and then went away.

"Wait, I didn't!" But nobody wanted to hear.

_What. The. Hell, _Zuko thought._ Yeah, I know I have been worrying him too much..No wait, I didn't! I'm just looking for a friend to practice firebending, that's all!! Yeah, yeah, Katara is damn so stupid.._

Zuko sat on a rock, under the glistening night sky, above the green carpet of smooth grass, accompanied by the glows of some little fireflies nearby and the chirps of crickets. "But really, it's so un-crowd without him.." Zuko murmured, mostly to himself.. "I mean, it's not as cheery as and not as joyful as when he is here.. Around.. Me.." – he fell into a silence with an exact frown, and the murmur quickly turned into a shout - "Wait, it doesn't mean that I miss him! No! I'm just – kinda, sorta, can't feel right without him around!! Yeah, that's all!!"

And the frog in front of him, which had been 'listening patiently' to Zuko commented with a single loud 'kwok'.

"What, are you telling me that I miss him?"

'Kwok' again.

"What, did you say no? Then that's true, yeah, I'm not missing him!"

'Kwok' again.

"Wha – did you say that you say nothing about missing, but I kept on convincing you about missing, and you want to say that it means I really do miss him?? WHAT THE HELL!!"

'Kwok' again. No, this time was 'kwok kwok'.

Zuko sighed. "What do you want actually?!!"

"Whoa, Zuko, since when do you learn to talk to a frog?" suddenly Aang came from nowhere and sat beside Zuko.

"I'M NOT TALKING TO A FROG!!"Zuko turned his head at the bald boy and shouted loud. The frog surprised, and hurriedly ran away.

"Whoa, whoa, take it easy, Zuko.." Aang closed his face with his hands, making his voice barely heard.

Zuko exhaled heavily, instinctively turned his head back, preventing Aang to look into his flushed-of-embarrassment face. Then the two remained silent. All they did were only looked at the sky, then the fireflies, then the yellow moon, then the clouds, then the lake in front of them, then back at the sky.

"So.. Yeah, what are you doing here.. Zuko?" Aang tried to kill the silence between them, realized that their other friend had gone to their dream land, but he wanted to stay late that night, and it means his talking friend was only Zuko.

"Yeah. Nothing much. Taking care of my sword, yeah." Lie. Even the sword was still firmly locked in its cover on his waist. "Well, not really.. I was just.."

"Talking to the frog?" Aang suggested innocently.

"I WASN'T!!"

"But I saw you were talking to the frog!"

"Yeah, whatever.."

Silence again. Zuko reached his hand, took a little rock and held it high above his head, was about to throw it to the lake.

"Oh, and you know, Katara said you've been looking for me.."

THUMP!! The rock fell and hit his head. Eww. "She said I what??"

"She said you've been looking for me this afternoon.. So I thought you have something important to tell me..?"

"I? No, she lied.. No. Yeah. I.. Just.. It's not that important. Yeah. Let's just look for another time to talk about it.." Zuko muttered, his eyes looking inconstantly to random things he found it not too hard to see (example of the random hard things to see: Aang's eyes, Aang's innocent face, etc).

"Yeah. Just.. Look. The sky's so beautiful." Zuko tried to go on different topic.

Aand lifted his face up and looked at the sky. "Yeah. Those stars – I love them, they are sparkling prettily.."

"Yeah. Me too. And the moon, too. It's so bright.." Zuko added. "..Not as bright as you though.."

Aang turned his head to Zuko hurriedly. Then a bored and annoyed look painted on his face. "Ooookaaay Zuukoooo, I know, I knoooow I am bald but it's not like it's funny if yooouuuu tease me like thaaaaaat…"

Zuko frowned. Bald? Oh.. "Wait, I didn't mean that, really!! I just wanted to say that you're shining brightly in my heart, just it!"

Now it's Aang's turn to frown his head. "..In your.. heart?"

_Oh. Wait. Did I just admit that I love him? _Zuko thought. Then he just nodded.

"Then prove it!" Aang said.

Zuko's jaw dropped. "I have to what?!"

"Prove it!"

With hands shivering slightly, Zuko lifted up Aangs chin and kissed his lips quickly, earning a flush from both of them. Silence fell again between them, who still couldn't look into each other's eyes.

_Now what?_ Zuko thought. _I've just accidentally said that he's shining in my heart and blah and blah.. And then I confessed that I love him. And then I kissed him. And I bet now he's thinking about which of the bending powers he will kill me with: airbending, waterbending, earthbending, firebending, or maybe the combination of those all!_

"Zuko.."

"Uhh – yeah?" Zuko quickly turned his head to Aang, but Aang didn't say anything. _Great. We'll just wait until he's angry enough to lift the water in this lake and freezing me in ice.. Or worst, looking slyly at me while waiting me drowning in this lake.._

"I said prove it, not take a profit of it!!"

"….Huh?"

"Oh well, but the difference of them isn't too far.."

"….Huh???"

"Kwok kwok kwok…" The frog came out of nowhere and sang happily while Zuko was still deep 'drowned' in the confusion.

###

Oh well. How's that? Especially, the humor??? Well the ending is really weird.. Um..

This is my first try on ATLA fandom.. so I expect you'll say that they are quite OOC.. Especially Zuko.. Since when he liked to say "you said I what??" or "I have to what??" or another sentence with that format? Oh no. I'm so so so sorry!!

Review pllleeeaaaaseee???


End file.
